The British Treasury
What is it? The British Treasury Office oversees all taxes, income, deductions, raises, pay, and the current state of the economy for the nation. Before going to war, the King consults the High council of the Treasury (Finance) Office to consider the budget of the war, and the effects on the whole economy. With the new payment system possibly becoming approved, this page will show who to contact if someone believes they are eligible for a raise, or wishes for a deduction for someone, or a tax raise/increase. They can also ask facts about the Economy and for Grants. Grants Grants are also going to be a part of the new system. If a new guild starts out, or any "event." and needs any money, they can apply to any High Council member for one. Once the council has reviewed it, they will either accept it or deny it, and depending on which, the certain asker will receive the said money.. However, it must be eventually payed back. To request a grant, either leave a comment on this page, or any council member's page, with the exact of money needed, the reason, and why it would be helpful for Britain. IF you fail to repay your grant in the allotted time slot, you will enter debt with interest, and have to pay more each week you miss at rising rates. The Command Obviously, the King and Parliament own it all.. as said before. But to break it down into the daily aspects of the council members and command, here is how it works. (The Prime Minister technically owns the title of First Lord of the Treasury,''sharing it with the Chancellor of the Exchequer Pre-1827.) The Council consists of 9 hand chosen people - all Lords of the Treasury. All report to both the House Of Lords and the House of Commons. (Council Members) #''First Lord of the Treasury: Chancellor of the Exchequer Jeremiah Garland . Reports directly to the King, Head of British Finance, Head of the Treasury Council, Head of the Debt Control. Makes the State of the Union Address. #''Second Lord of the Treasury'': Lord High Commissioner James Pistolet. Head of Taxing and Deductions, Deputy Leader. #''Third Lord of the Treasury'': Lord Marshal (Of the EITC) Samuel Harrington. Head of the East India Trading Company, Head Grant Reviewer. #''Fourth Lord of The Treasury'': Lord Exeter Caddius Bane. Head of the Royale Trade. Overseer of all taxing of Trade ports, and controls Trade Routes. Can cancel or renew any means of trade. #''Fifth Lord of the Treasury'': Lord Executive Secretary Jonathan Coaleaston . Secretary and Assistant of the Chancellor of the Exchequer, in charge of the taxing of Subordinates under the Common Law. #''Sixth Lord of the Treasury'': Lord Deputy Commissioner General William Garland . Deputy to the Lord High Commissioner, in charge of taxing of Subordinates under Royal law. #''Seventh Lord of the Treasury'': Lord Chief of Organization Governor Marc Cannonshot . In charge of keeping track of all in debt, deductions, and raises and reporting them directly to the Lord High Commissioner. #''Eight Lord of the Treasury'': Lord Secretary: Lord Jason Brawlmartin. Deputy to the Lord Executive Secretary, in charge of assisting with taxes, organization, and grant reviews. #''Ninth Lord of the Treasury'': Lord Director of Publicity Pirate Lord Ned Edgewalker . Helps with Debt control, in charge of commercializing, connections to the pirate nations about wealth. #''Overseer:'' Lord Chancellor Andrew Mallace. Representative from the Prime Minister, Aids Chancellor of the Exchequer. ''-- Chancellor of the Exchequer and Lord Protector of the British Treasury Jeremiah Octavian Garland II'' Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:Out-Dated Articles Category:British Empire Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO